The Ultimate Surrender
by AgNis
Summary: Hyūga Hinata was flushed. Very red-faced, with her eyes cast down so that her bangs would, at least partially, cover her blush, she was quickly making her way through the crowd. The plan was simple. First, surprise attack. The objective was to catch The Target with his defences down and go for a swift victory.
1. Stage I

Uzumaki Naruto was crouching with his head between his knees and hands clutching at his hair. He was absolutely terrified to say the least. He was currently trying to cope, to come to terms with his adolescent self. To say mild confusion had overcome him would be a hell of an understatement.

Okay, let's think through that one more time. Apparently his mind was a little bit lost. He liked Sakura-chan, right? Until a few weeks ago he had no doubts as to that. Now, he was not so sure. And once he actually dissected his love more thoroughly, he discovered that somewhere along the way (he wasn't paying attention, he missed the moment) The Crush shifted to being an innocent brotherly kind of love. That was an assumption based on the fact that it definitely was _not _Sakura-chan he dreamt of at night, no matter: recently or ever.

If he was interpreting his body's reactions correctly, then, well… even though many people would call him a pervert and they wouldn't be mistaken really, he's never gotten particularly close with his body. Maaaybe except for those few times when he _finally _hit puberty and it hit back, hard. That was also the moment when he realized he couldn't wait for it to be over with. The thoughts pounding around his head 24/7 were distracting him from his training. The only heart-warming thought that never failed to brighten up his mood at that time was that Sasuke-teme was probably having an even _worse_ time than him, with all the _revenge_ and stuff. If the Uchiha was even a human boy that is. Naruto had doubts about that at times.

Either way, he wasn't happy with how things were going. It was unexpected and he fled like a coward as soon he took note of… _this_.

So… yes, admitting it didn't come easy to him. A groan pushed its way up and out of his mouth.

Yes, apparently he wanted to fuck Hyūga Hinata's _brains_ out.

* * *

Hyūga Hinata was flushed. Very red-faced, with her eyes cast down so that her bangs would, at least partially, cover her blush, she was quickly making her way through the crowd. She could clearly understand it was a one-in-a-million chance. Right now he was very vulnerable, defenseless even.

If someone as much as suspected her, she would bashfully deny it with all her might, stutteringly _swear _it was purely coincidental, that it was definitely not a scheme. _Right_.

She had simply bumped into him, her chest lingering pressed to his for just enough time to remain seemingly innocent, but already not quite appropriate. Clutching at his jacket _for support_ and looking up at him with half lidded eyes and slightly parted lips was also a nice touch. And obviously, it wasn't suspicious. Not even slightly. Because come on, she, Hyūga Hinata, wouldn't act so boldly, wasn't she better than that? But honestly, that didn't matter one bit anymore, because she was _mad_. He had been so blatantly ignoring her since she confessed to him during Pein's attack on Konoha, had been avoiding her with such awkward and decrepit incompetence that it was starting to get on her nerves. How long was he planning to keep her hanging, without as much as an acknowledgement of her feelings? She wasn't as cheeky as to hope for him to reciprocate her love, but she has been counting on a polite 'thank you', if nothing else.

And that's why she decided to act in the first place. Yes, it wasn't what she was used to, yes, it wasn't her style either. But she was getting desperate.

If she was interpreting her body's reactions correctly, then, well… even though most people would never call her a pervert and they wouldn't be mistaken really, they would be surprised at how _close_ she's gotten with her body during particular moments. They weren't many. They were fairly innocent, except for the time when Naruto _finally _returned to Konoha, long after he hit puberty. If his blush was any implication that is. Oh yes… His delicious boyish blush, despite not being like hers, which could be seen from a mile away, was hard to miss.

So… yes, admitting it did come easy to her. An annoyed groan pushed its way up and out of her mouth.

Yes, apparently she wanted to fuck Uzumaki Naruto's _brains_ out.

"Just you wait till I find you, Naruto-kun. You'll wish you _had_ spoken to me earlier." The Hyūga heiress thought mischievously. The thought surprised even her. Audacity wasn't her strong point. She wasn't even sure if she would have enough confidence to carry out Stage II of the genius plan she liked to call 'The Ultimate Surrender' (TUS for short) once she found the object of her shy (until a few weeks ago) affection.

The plan was simple. First, surprise attack. The objective was to catch The Target with his defenses down and go for a swift victory. It didn't go exactly as planned, because The Target fled the battlefield, forcing her to resort to the chase and so far the pursuit of The Target was going smoothly. She _knew_ where he will seek refuge and if everything went according to plan, she will successfully complete the Stage I of the scheme. She will have The Target cornered, with no chance of retreat.

Then she will proceed to Stage II. Now, this was the risky part. She will have to compel him to give up. To surrender. _Then_ she will have her way with him. She wasn't quite sure what _that_ meant just yet, but by her thinking they'll get to that. The plan ended with Stage II and what happened after that… she's of course thought through it, but instantly got too embarrassed to continue. No matter how hopeful, all she could count on was squeezing out an answer to her confession, a permit to hug and _maybe_ peck on the cheek. But that would still be further than she's ever gotten. With anybody.

Because, after all, Naruto was her only goal.

Yes, it just… wouldn't do with anybody else.


	2. Stage II

I felt like writing another chapter and since I am capable of anything when I'm praised, I wrote the follow-up. I'm really very happy there were people who were curious what happens next :D

Enjoy! (and review)

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Why, _why_ was it now, that this empowering anger she felt moments ago sputtered and died so suddenly once she saw him? It should have been only strengthened by his glowing cheeks and shaky breathing. Hinata inwardly tched. It would be just like her to back out at the last moment, shuffle away while murmuring ardent apologies and then avoid him like _he_ has avoided her for all this time. But no. That's not what she was going to do, not this time.

Not half as boldly as she wished she had she strutted to him. Her teeth were grit in determination and her whole facial expression gave off such a strong aura of purpose that Naruto without a second thought did what seemed most reasonable. He scrambled to his feet and was about to make for the road out of the former Team 7's training grounds when Hinata snatched him by the back of his collar. He fell ungracefully on his back. As his shoulder blades hit the ground he felt air leave his lungs with a speed way too rapid for his liking. His mouth fell open.

This was getting excessively dangerous, with him sprawled out before her. A shiver ran up his spine. He was completely at her mercy. He discovered with surprise that he could probably think of multiple things he would find more unpleasant.

Hinata, on the other hand, was in a tight spot. As long as he was upright she felt safe. Now, with him down, out of breath (she knew of course it was knocked out of him by the fall, but still…) and all hot and bothered – again, not her being the cause, but that didn't quite reach her brain.

Yes, Hinata Hyūga was in a tight spot indeed. Her skin was tingling, hot with a blush spreading all over her face, neck and chest. The things she could do to the boy flashed through her mind all at once and she felt overheated. She realized the ground was nearing with an alarming speed, but just as soon as that happened, it was too late.

_Oh boy…_

* * *

When he was frantically looking for means of escape, not paying attention to Hinata much really, with his eyes on everything _but_ her, he heard a thud. He propped himself up on his elbows warily.

„…Hinata-chan?" Naruto's eyes widened a fraction when he saw the girl lying on the ground. She had fainted. He exhaled with relief. At least _some_ things didn't change. He slid down to the lying on his back. He told himself he will deal, undoubtedly, with her once he dealt with _himself_. His mind was a mess and thinking straight came to him even less easily than usually.

In a deep corner of his brain, hidden somewhere where even he rarely peeked in, was an almost carnal consciousness of what the purpose of The Chase was. She probably did not mean to do to him all those things (he blushed madly again) that cluttered his mind.

_Shame._

"Shut up, dick." Naruto murmured exasperatedly.

She most likely wanted him to simply acknowledge her presence and feelings, which, he was well aware; he's been constantly ignoring lately. On his reasoning went. And, since he refused to cooperate in any way due to his own conflicted, hormone-influenced emotions, she decided on this. He could've sworn he'd seen mischief in those pearl-white eyes of hers, but nobody would ever believe him, because, come on, she, Hyūga Hinata, wouldn't act so boldly, wasn't she better than that?

Well, she had all the right to be fed up with his behavior. To have had enough.

He slowly sat up. She was breathing evenly, still red as a beetroot. He swiftly turned his eyes away as soon as he noticed she still didn't zip up her sweatshirt, after their little _run-in._ The first thing that came to his mind wasn't to zip it up properly after all. He looked down at his hands. Treacherous bastards. They didn't seem to take orders from above as obediently when Hinata was concerned as they used to.

The next thought rushing to his brain was different. He didn't see _himself_ as a threat. His jaw clenched of its own accord. She walked looking like _that_ through an ass-big part of the village that at this hour was swarming with _males_, those filthy animals possibly drooling at his Hi…

He shook off the thought and gripped his hair. Damn, if he continued going that way… Hinata-chan was _obviously_ not his; he had no claim over her. _Yet._

He got to his feet uncharacteristically annoyed. Ruffling the back of his head he made the few steps to the still unconscious girl and gently rested her against his back, with a clear objective to carry her to the Hyūga compound. There they would deal with her, if she of course didn't wake up before they reached their destination.

As soon as Naruto set his foot down after arranging Hinata for a piggy-back ride, he felt his face heat up again. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

When he was younger, there were girls who refused to touch him with a 5 meter stick. Because of his not-so-cool personality (yeah, since Sasuke-teme's was an ideal one for some strange reason, still unintelligible) he was rarely, if ever, approached by girls. And if, to be smacked across the face, for _supposedly _peeping in the bathhouse. He blamed Jiraiya. Before his training, he could _clearly_ remember being a decent, totally not-perverted boy. And Oiroke doesn't count. Therefore his experience with girls was non-existent.

_Therefore_ he knew close to nothing when it came to feminine physique. Meaning he's never touched a boob. He inhaled sharply when Hinata's curves pressed into his back. He wasn't prepared for yet _another_ form of torment.

He gritted his teeth and took another step forward. She wasn't as steady on his back as he thought and she shifted gently to the side. That resulted in another unwelcome sigh from the boy and almost immediately after that: an inward scolding.

"The heck?! You certainly did not pick her up for that! You will get her safely home. _Without_ any groping. And you stay out of it, dick. You have no say in this." Naruto angrily tried taking charge of his rebellious body. It was hard to miss that she'd filled out nicely while he was away, but actually experiencing the changes first-hand was a little too much for his heaving self control.

He tried soothing his labored breathing.

Yes, Hyūga Hinata was going to be the death of him.


	3. Stage III

Third chapter, everyone!

Oh, yeah, and I fixed the name 'cause I noticed the screw up just now (complete instead of ultimate... idiot.)

Enjoy!

* * *

So warm…

Heat spread over Hinata's cheeks. She's never been one for waking up and not being conscious that same minute. She's never been able to understand how one can come to and not be aware of the surroundings immediately. That probably had to do with her byakūgan. Or the fact that she had yet to wake up in surprising circumstances or place. One night stands after getting smashed weren't really her thing. "Or having sex at all." She thought bitterly, blush creeping across her neck. The way she was always perceived was pretty much correct. A shy, quiet and fairly brainy girl with not any particular talent for actual combat. There was nothing she excelled at really. She wasn't as good with chakra control as her cousin Neji or Sakura-chan. She wasn't as good with weapons as Neji's 'friend' (Hinata came to a conclusion just recently that if he doesn't make a move soon, she will have to step in) Tenten-san. She sometimes even felt that the Kekkei Genkai was wasted on her.

At least that's the way it was until Naruto left for training with Jiraiya-sama. Without the distraction he no doubt provided and with the newly developed determination to prove her worth, she trained. She was proud now to have achieved all she had. And yet… She found it a little disgraceful that she's remained so stubbornly not resistant to embarrassment, fainting at the slightest suggestion of Naruto-kun's closeness.

But she'd be _damned _before she passed out now. This was too pleasant to pass out.

She was obviously being carried. Her front along with her cheek was pressed against a nice, very warm back. Her legs hung relaxed at her sides; nice, very warm hands were holding her up by the undersides of her thighs. From time to time she seemed to slide out of the grip and that's when she would feel those nice, very warm hands move along her legs to keep her from falling. Soft, angry mumbling was constant.

Through her half-lidded eyes she looked at his red neck. From the looks of it he was not less flushed than she was. They seemed to be walking through the supposedly high-class part of the village, in the direction of the Hyūga compound. After the Pein's attack on Konoha everything was rebuilt in the almost exact way it used to be.

The muffled buzz of his words fought through her clouded mind again. Oh, and what he was murmuring…

Uzumaki Naruto was having a not-so-internal conflict. From what Hinata could dissect, he wasn't particularly sure if he was doing the right thing by himself, even if he was doing the right thing by everyone else. According to his rambling taking Hinata to her _own_ house wasn't the first thing that came to his mind. The girl felt warmth pull at her insides. No matter how indifferent Naruto-kun was to her recently, he was a good person through and through. Although she wasn't sure herself if being home was what she would prefer. She felt guilty.

Then, her Naruto-kun (she had no problems with thinking about him that way. She definitely wouldn't give him up without a fight. It occurred to her that he could be very against being referred to in such a fashion, but what he doesn't know, doesn't hurt him. Despite the fact she would like him to find out about that as soon as possible. She even plucked up courage to have a very embarrassing talk with Sakura-chan to make sure they weren't rivals for his attention. It wasn't even particularly surprising to discover the Haruno was still all for Sasuke-san. Hope springs eternal.)

Then, her Naruto-kun exhaled shakily. Only then did Hinata realize they had stopped and he was even warmer than before. His mumbling ceased. They were both about to find which side of the Ethics vs Pervert conflict ended up on top.

"Hinata…" The lack of her suffix both offended and thrilled her. A shiver slithered down her back. "Since you're already awake, answer my question. You decide. What do I do?"

She stilled. He sounded serious and resolved. She blushed all the more and hid her flaming cheeks in the back of his collar. It didn't matter that he couldn't see her face anyway.

"…It won't mean anything unless I'm truthful, right?" Her insides twisted pleasantly. Maybe The Ultimate Surrender plan wasn't such a failure after all. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

"It would be all the better, yes." The grip he had on her tightened.

"Truthful answer would greatly embarrass me in the current situation…" She trailed off, hoping he'll catch on. Damn that blush of hers.

"You have to get down." Naruto let go of Hinata's thighs and she placed her feet on the ground. She kept her palms on his shoulder blades. He took his sweet time turning to face her. But once their eyes met, it hit her full-force. She bit down on her tongue gently to keep herself from purring with satisfaction. It could scare him off again.

But the look he gave her was to die for.

Somewhere within those ocean-blue depths was a fire burning hotly. His sultry gaze seemed to be sneaking under her clothes, under her skin, caressing something buried deep in her stomach awake. His jaw had a firmness Hinata must have somehow missed before, his lips looked to her even more alluring than they usually did and she felt as if she was seeing him for the first time.

He inched closer. His calm breath parted her bangs. He no longer trembled. It was as if he reached and crossed the barrier and was now so hot that almost cold.

"Now's your chance to run away…" He whispered a little hoarsely, as if fearing a louder voice would startle her into actually fleeing. The air between them crackled almost audibly, some barely impalpable electric current pulling them towards each other.

"I won't leave even if you wanted me to." Hinata answered with what she'd meant to be a husky and seductive voice, but what turned out a little too breathless for her liking. Her mind went blank when he started closing in on her, eyes curiously studying the emotions playing out on her face. She wasn't red as usual, but her skin was tinted a lovely shade of pink. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips in anticipation. Naruto bit back a rumble of appreciation.

In the brief moments when his mind was working properly, he came to a conclusion that strange things were happening to him. It was not like him to be this confident, this daring. At least not when girls were concerned – otherwise he held pride in being brave, sometimes even reckless. And if nothing else, it was not like him to be this _teasing_. He could clearly see longing clouding her eyes; he could clearly see how she leaned towards him, inviting him in. While he always put up a cheeky front, he could hardly fathom what Hinata could possibly find _this_ attractive about him. He's never had anyone fall for him this hard, and for this long. Gratitude and love filled his heart.

Wait, love? Isn't that too serious…

* * *

Now his ramen breath was just moments away. A fleeting thought raced through Hinata's mind, hinting at a correct guess – what seemed likely before, was now obvious. After eating broth with noodles on a daily basis he was bound to have such a scent. In her dizzy state of mind she found it even more intoxicating.

Uzumaki Naruto stopped advancing mere seconds from her lips.

Hyūga Hinata grabbed onto his clothes and pulled his face down to hers.


	4. Stage IV

It's not perfect, I'll polish it up sometime today (read through), but not in the middle of the night.

Enjoy!

* * *

Their faces were all of a sudden so very close.

She was everywhere. On his skin, on his lips, in his hair and in his head. Unlike before, his mind was swirling and no coherent thought stuck long enough. There was only this unbearable heat they were both exuding and the _pressure_. Shedding their clothes seemed like the only solution.

They were standing _in the middle of the freaking street _though, and that was the only thing really keeping Naruto from ripping off her clothes and… and what? Wasn't it progressing too quickly? She may be into it now, but he wouldn't like to interrupt the natural flow of things. He just wanted to enjoy the moment for a little longer…

Hinata was greedily pulling at his hair, all her issues long forgotten. Yes, she was still blushing furiously, but not fainting was a great improvement. She would have been very proud of herself if she had given it any thought. She could feel her skin itching all over for his touch and annoyance flooded her mind at the lack of progress. It didn't for a second occur to her that maybe that was the right order. She's waited for far too long and if she had any say in this, she would have already ripped his clothes off on the training grounds. There was something certainly wrong with her head today.

Even though they were so close, she felt it was not close enough. The way their lips molded together and the flattering tug of his hands on her back felt like perfection, but unless he _got a move on, damnit_, she'd have to take matters into her own hands.

He didn't disappoint her. When she was distracted by his lips, his hands moved over und _under_ her sweatshirt. She smirked triumphantly against his lips when his fingertips started drawing lazy circles on the sides of her spine. How could he be so good at this?

His tongue prodded her lips with hesitation (well _now_ she was embarrassed and suddenly felt it was progressing too fast, but that newly developed confident side of hers decided against backing out). A shiver sparked through her. _Now we're talking_. As soon as their tongues collided Naruto felt himself grow weak in the knees. Had it been anybody else, he would be less spunky, but since he knew not only his experience stood at a proud zero level… for a split second he felt grateful to all the men who _stayed the fuck away_ from Hinata, so that now she was his Hinata both heart and body.

Beneath the steam clouding his reason he was confused. His brain worked in mysterious ways, he's realized that already. It refused to think in any other way than _his_ Hinata and its owner had to deal with it. But why, why the heck wouldn't his body move away when he ordered so? He felt like his arms (sneakily touching the skin of her lower back under the hoodie), his legs (one of those bastards ever so gently parting her legs) and most importantly his _dick_ (that goddamn piece of meat just refused to lay still!) were mockingly laughing at him from a safe distance, as he struggled to regain control of his own body. The quarrel was once again won by the touch-touch side and with a barely audible sigh Naruto snuggled a little more into her body. Maybe losing wasn't that big a deal…

His eyes snapped open. Or maybe it was.

He hurriedly untangled himself from Hinata, both of them breathing hard. Her pearly white, veiled with lust and half-closed eyes followed his movement along with her needy mouth. Hyūga heiress was not about to let go of The Target once Stage II had been carried out. She was unsure before, due to her lack of battle experience, but now she knew what tactic had to be issued. Eliminate all, both likely and unlikely, means of escape. Lure and charge.

"Naruto-kun?" She breathed. The surroundings hit her full force and she could hardly utter anything else. True, it was a pretty secluded area. But that didn't seem to sink in – she still could feel the heat from her cheeks travel throughout her body. Hopefully she won't pass out.

Naruto put his forehead on her shoulder. Air was leaving his mouth in hot puffs, he seemed even more out of breath than her. Hinata thought with self-confidence that it was indeed _her_ who had brought upon him such distress. She smiled. And not only that, he even had to lay it out for his… (she blushed) anatomical parts that he will do the right thing. She understood that as a compliment, even if a little degrading.

A sound of fabric ripping echoed around them. A breeze caused the leaves and Hinata to tremble. Naruto looked up at her. His cheeks were as rosy in colour as hers.

"Sorry, looks like a ruined your…" he brought his right hand between them sheepishly. His fingers were clutching tightly what used to be a fragment of her hoodie. "Clothes." Naruto choked out. "Let's take that as a sign… to stop for now."

He straightened out. Still red, still breathing raggedly. How was she to let such a fine chance slip by? Naruto looked positively shagable, hair and clothes disheveled and lips slightly bruised and swollen. Hinata let out a shaky breath. Well, she could always say he was demanding too much of her… And that wouldn't be very far off.

A chuckle. She discovered with surprise that it was she who laughed such an uncharacteristic laugh. Uzumaki appreciated the new shade of red. He was starting to suspect she was doing that on purpose. How could this adorable flush be a reflex?

"Don't…" She murmured once she realized she couldn't muster anything else. He would have pecked her on the lips. If he could trust his body that is. The Dick started taking initiative before and he had to forcefully break apart. Of he got close again, he wasn't sure what would happen. He patted her on the shoulder warily.

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"I… certainly don't want this to end this way… let's start the right way…"

"That meaning?" She asked stubbornly with new-found confidence. She folded her arms. His stomach did a somersault and two parts of him pulsed with blood – one of them being his heart.

"Maybe… a walk?"

"How about now?"

He flashed her one of his trademark grins. He was happy to see his Hinata growing more defiant. Even though it was bound to bring him some _hard_ times in the near future.

Forgetting about his not-so-little problem situated in the crotch area, he hugged her tightly. The moment their chests touched he knew he'd made a dire mistake. Her breast squeezed between them didn't help much either.

Hyūga Hinata's eyes widened.

Apparently, Uzumaki Naruto had a hard-on. For her.

No way in _hell _was she settling for a walk only.


	5. Stage V

Yeeaaaah... Haven't updated in a while, have I?

And it's the shortest of all 5 chapters. That's saddening, but hopefully I will make it longer OR write the next part soon :D

Enjoy & review!

* * *

Splendid.

He didn't even need provocation.

Maybe he was cunning enough to have planned all this out?

Yeah, right. She was the mastermind behind all this.

Hinata wasn't exactly sure where they've ended up. And honestly, she couldn't care less. She was pressed against _him_ and, less importantly though, against a tree, somewhere in the woods surrounding the training grounds or whatever. Not like it mattered.

It started out as a genuine, innocent walk – to her distress they didn't even hold hands, dammit. Not knowing what to do, her Newly Developed (the bold one) retreated, leaving her with no other choice but to shift back up front, taking charge. Her stutter was back in place, goddamned blush adorning her cheeks once more. She walked beside him as he blabbered on, about nothing in particular (she listened) to fill the slightly suffocating silence between them.

He walked at a safe distance, keeping track of her movement to prevent both her and himself from getting too close – they didn't want to give all the pedestrians a show, now did they. If Naruto remembered correctly, you could get to pay a fine or even get closed up for a night for having an intercourse in the street (he didn't dare call it differently, just in case dick kicked back in to screw up his date, but at the same time there was a distinct distaste at using such a phrase – Naruto couldn't imagine anybody besides Sai using it). But in his case, instead of financial penalty or getting arrested, he could picture Sakura-chan or even the Hokage herself breaking a few of his ribs. He wouldn't really blame them though.

Therefore, keeping the distance was essential. Even as she tried to tempt him a few times by conveniently getting closer to him in order to avoid bumping into other people in the street. At least he liked to believe she did that on purpose – if it was only his imagination, he was dangerously nearing the level of pervertedness of his late teacher. And he wouldn't like that. Nobody would.

It got tougher as time went on. He noticed things he normally paid no heed to.

There were looks. There were winks. Ogles. He nearly lost it at least a few times – one was when that guy, black hair and slightly whatever features, a smirk (vaguely reminding Naruto of Sasuke-teme), thinks he's the god's gift to women (again, the resemblance), that bastard, particularly shamelessly checked _his_ Hinata-chan out, paying some special attention to her now (thank god) covered by the zipped up hoodie glorious breasts. Then there was the one that most likely would have attempted to ask the Hyūga out, had Naruto not been with her. Uzumaki took the liberty to sent that one a dirty look. The bloke shied away, knowing what's best for his insides and bones.

Not for a moment was the Kyuubi host ashamed of his actions. Possessiveness was clouding his reason even more than arousal had. In such a barely-contained-jealousy-inflicted state Hinata was his and his alone and the claiming her as his own seemed to be just around the corner.

Blissfully unaware Hyūga still brooding over her rapidly melting confidence kept her eyes downcast. Only her counterpart's disapproving snarl brought her back from her reverie. She glanced at him from behind her bangs. She followed his gaze – he was apparently glaring at a retreating form of some hunk. She smiled. Warmth spread through her chest, filling her with a kind of euphoric sensation that she's never felt before.

Their eyes locked. There must have been something in her gaze.

All of a sudden, he felt his chest ready to burst. It was as if hot liquid swirled in her pupils and it was way hotter even than the desire he'd seen her display before. There was warmth travelling up him, from his toes to the tips of his hair, which had this hateful way of sticking up in every direction, tingling and thrumming through each of his nerves. When it tugged at his heart, he felt like sinking, being suffocated by this thing she glowed with. He thought she's never looked this beautiful, not even this hour ago, when she looked at him so lustfully.

His resolve was gone. All it took was one look full of love.

Self control was the last thing on his mind.

For Hinata, the next few moments were a blur.

And now she was against a tree, both of them a little out of breath. And the kiss was somehow different from the one before. There was no sign of that haste, no burning through their bodies. Just this molten feeling flowing between them.

Her hands held him, but weren't in the rush to unclothe.

One of his hands held her up; the other was beside her face caressing her neck and cheek. The pressure in his pants was there, but he was too besotted with her to as much as care.

Uzumaki Naruto was too far gone.

* * *

As I said, pathetically short, but deal with it.


	6. Stage VI

It's most likely crawling with mistakes as it's the middle of the night, so beware. Hope you enjoy, and it might just be the end of this story :D

I would like to thank everybody for their support - especially the people who leave reviews every chapter.

Special thanks to the 'Guest', who took the time to write a longer review both on this story and on the 'A-rank' I think - I really appreciate it, you boosted up my self-esteem to impossible hights and I couldn't thank You because You don't have an account D:

But a big 'thank You' to everybody else as well!

And HA! It' soooo long (that's what she said :P)! My greatest victory.

Let me know you liked - review!

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

His trousers fettered around his ankles. Hers had been ripped in half for quite some time already.

His eyes bore into hers. Searchingly. In search for a 'no, let's stop at that' kind of inclination.

For once she wasn't blushing madly and boldly looked straight into his azure orbs. For once there was not a trace of indecision. She felt the confidence she'd only made the acquaintance with when she stood before Pein.

The reason for all this. Naruto had not given her an answer.

Not a verbal one at least.

Hinata made sure the message she wanted to convey was clearly splayed out across her face. She felt the hold on her thighs tighten. As Naruto effortlessly pushed her higher up against the tree, the tips of her ears began growing hot and a pleasured groan threatened to break free. His did. Hers followed soon after he took advantage of the new found leverage, grinding their sexes together.

"Tell me… to stop…" he breathed out, puffing warm air onto the sensitive skin just below her ear. She barely even heard his question, too engrossed in the euphoria of being wanted by him, and being here with him. Short pants, excuse for breathing, left her straining lungs and his name was like a prayer on her lips, only spurring him not to move away.

A long, needy moan so unlike Hinata (that might have as well as that been a variation of his name) rolled of her tongue and she jolted, shaken with a single shiver. Her mouth fell open.

Naruto felt like an ass, having yet to reply to her confession. He was no better than Sasuke (Sakura-chan would probably flip before admitting to confessing, but Naruto knew better) in that matter and that made it all the worse.

But he felt somewhat excused – it was a first for him and the circumstances hadn't been particularly appropriate for a heart-to-heart conversation.

And then he avoided her. Like a coward. But, it was just so _confusing_, sure, she fainted often but he never would have guessed it was only in his presence. Sure, she blushed often but he would have never even HOPED it was only because of him. He was cursed with the Jiraiya-syndrom and he didn't really have to drive fan girls off with a stick. Ever.

But now she was here, under him. A moaning mess. And he could show her just how _grateful_ he was. And he could show her just what his answer was going to be.

And thank God she didn't take her chance to stop him. In all honesty he wasn't quite sure if he could stop even if she did.

All of a sudden the damp material of her underwear he didn't mind a minute ago looked to him like an annoying obstacle that had to be rid off. Immediately. Naruto didn't even bother hiding the appreciative sigh as her panties slid along her legs, just enough for them not to get in the way.

"Naru…to…" His eyes reluctantly flickered from the junction of her legs to her face. He could have sworn he drooled just now. Hinata looked more God-like then she had ever had; her head slightly to the side with her lips glistening and eyes glazed-over.

He realized she must have gone over once already.

_Once at the least._

She tugged him forward by his jacket, lovingly entwining their tongues in a sensual embrace. Her other hand tugged much lower.

The band of his boxers while sliding off grazed with much too much precision. A startled gasp of his was muffled by the kiss.

His last coherent thought before they linked was something along the lines of a perfectly carried out strategy. His vestigial faith in her innocence in all this mess was long gone, cowering in the corner of his mind, overpowered by the much bigger conviction that it was all an impressive plan, from the beginning till the end. From the conveniently unzipped hoodie to now, to his Hinata with flawless accuracy putting them together like two pieces of a puzzle.

Naruto was awed at his Hinata. That's the perfect word – _awed_.

"Hinata…" To his disdain shakily he whispered her name, as after a few moments that felt like eternity (_move move move_ _before I …)_ of her accommodating him (scrunched eyebrows, half-lidded eyes in concentration) he started moving.

A guy as inexperienced as him should have been surprised at the sounds she made.

Of course she tried to muffle them with her hands, _shame on her_. He quickly took her palm in his and put them against the tree in a vice grip. With a few words along the lines _I want to listen_.

Yes, Naruto sure was inexperienced, but he _might_ have actually accidentally once or twice taken a peek at the porny parts of Ero-sennin's work. Therefore he got the theoretical part down and had some _practice_ with handling himself during all those times Jiraiya took _his _money and left his dear student to get sloshed (Naruto could bet Orochimaru paid more attention to his stud– sorry, future vessel).

All Hinata's sounds did was make it… _harder_ for him not to come right then and there.

He drove into her deeper each time, her nails biting into his shoulders. He sought her lips out repeatedly to muffle the not-appropriate-for-a-man moans and there was a shadow of a smirk on her face each time. But only until he rolled his hips each time to prove a point. Each time he just barely kept himself from spilling inside her. She always threw her head back, unable to hold his sultry gaze for too long.

A low cry escaped her and the world started spinning. Hinata eased into a plush, fuzzy state of pleasant non-thinking.

Naruto felt his insides topsy turvy and his legs gave way. They slid to the ground.

Their foreheads touched and she saw all she's ever wanted in his eyes.

"Did… my answer… reach home…?" His warm breath fanned her lips. She smiled to the best of her ability with the post-orgasmic bliss still wreaking havoc in her nervous system.

"Say it." Naruto gave her a disbelieving look, for she had never been this confident, this daring. But never had he.

"I love you."

When they fully came to, she felt a dull pain in her back, as if it had been rubbed raw from the bark. With that came a realization she's been waiting her whole life for this.

The plan was simple. First, surprise attack. The objective was to catch The Target with his defenses down and go for a swift victory. It didn't go exactly as planned, because The Target fled the battlefield. But that have been a passing difficulty. And after that many more came.

It was worth every one of them.

It is Uzumaki Naruto after all.


End file.
